


Heart Palpitations

by luminouskags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious, Romance, Stupidity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, idk tbh, tiny bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminouskags/pseuds/luminouskags
Summary: Kageyama swears Hinata isn't the reason his heart beats so fast. Swears that he doesn't like the other in any way which isn't friendship. But Hinata is always so warm, and soft and inviting, and maybe, just maybe, Kageyama gives in a little.He's still doesn't like him like that though, don't get him wrong.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	Heart Palpitations

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is more or less my first ever fic..esp in the Haikyuu fandom lol. the characterisation may be a little off but I hope you can forgive me for that hah. i really enjoyed writing this though and i hope you enjoy reading it too! please leave comments and kudos at the end if you enjoyed it! criticism is welcomed too anything to make me improve! 
> 
> anyways enjoy this light-hearted, angsty kagehina fic ♡

Kageyama doesn’t know when it started.

Okay wait that’s actually a lie, he knew _exactly_ when it started. Heart palpitations. For someone no other than the short, orange-haired boy currently sat right next to him. _This is so embarrassing_ , he thinks, heart thumping loudly as he continues to sip his milk, pretending to listen to the other boy ramble on as though he wasn’t dealing with his own feelings.

“She’s still only a baby! I don’t get how she knows so much already,” Hinata pouts, taking a bite out of his onigiri and then looking up at Kageyama again, “the look on mums face was hilarious, but I do feel a little empathetic towards her.” He carries on talking, ravaging his onigiri as his left elbow digs into Kageyama’s thighs, blissfully unaware of the complete emotional damage he was putting the taller through.

“And then she-“

“Do you have to talk with food in your mouth?” Kageyama cuts him off, using his disgust to put some space between himself and Hinata, scoffing a little. His heartbeat eases momentarily, and even though he’s disappointed at the lack of warmth emanating from the other’s legs, he’s glad he can breathe a little better, squaring his shoulders as he sits up straight. But all rational thoughts and feelings of relief fly straight out the window as Hinata moves right into his personal bubble, body pressed flat against Kageyama’s right arm and leg as he munches the last bit of onigiri loudly in Kageyama’s ear, “s’better?”

Cheeks heated, Kageyama scrunches his nose and brings his hand to push at Hinata’s shoulder, body cringing inwards as the spiker laughs loudly, head thrown back as he claps his hands.

“Shut up, dumbass!” He retorts, but to no avail, because Hinata is still laughing, garnering the attention of the other students in the corridor. Maybe it was the familiar feeling of Hinata’s body pressed against him, maybe it was the attention of everyone around them, but Kageyama, really and truly wished his heart wouldn’t beat this fast at someone laughing, especially with someone laughing at him. Yet there were literal beams coming out of Hinata’s body; raw, pure, and warm, and Kageyama just couldn’t bring himself to look away.

Heart palpitations didn’t necessarily mean that he _liked_ the boy though.

* * *

The squeaking of shoes and the sound of the ball hitting against the wooden floorboards fades and quietens as the team settles down for a short water break, sitting in front of the tattered whiteboard as Coach Ukai goes over an updated version of their formation. Naturally, Hinata and Kageyama sit side by side, guzzling down their water as they absorb all of the new information thrown their way. 

_Thrown_ was an exaggeration actually, because regardless of Coach Ukai’s shared overexcitement towards the sport, Kageyama held an immense amount of respect for the man, for he always knew how each athlete could work to the best of their capacity. He always took his time explaining new concepts, patience surprisingly stable if any of his teammates didn’t understand at first. Kageyama himself usually understood fast, especially when they were called out mid-play, however today he just couldn’t bring himself to focus.

 _It’s too hot_ , he thought, tugging at the neckline of his shirt, eyes boring into the diagram on the whiteboard as he tried his best to concentrate. Coach Ukai wanted them to try something different today, a shift in their usual formation, and _of course_ it had to be on the day Kageyama couldn’t grasp even the easiest of theories, let alone understand the many different circles drawn scruffily on the board. _Maybe if he looked hard enough-_

“Kageyama?” A small hand made its way onto Kageyama’s thighs, pinkie resting just slightly above the hem of his shorts. Kageyama peeks at the corner of his eyes, and notes Hinata looking straight at him, head cocked to the side. He shifts a little, beginning to feel uncomfortably hot underneath Hinata’s scrutinising stare. Did this guy have no shame staring straight at him while their Coach was literally lecturing them? Unwilling to give him any sort of attention (and to also avoid further heart palpitations), Kageyama sits up straight, refusing to give any sort of eye contact back as he practically glares at the drawing. _It’s okay just breathe you’re just hot but you’re fine you’re completely-_

“Kageyama? Hello! Earth to Kageyama!” Hinata speaks louder this time, and Kageyama whips his head to look at him, eyebrows furrowed at the volume of Hinata’s voice, because really, did this guy have no shame?

Okay. He didn’t realise he was sitting _this_ close to Hinata. His retort dies on his lips as he stares at his rival, consuming the sight before him. There are beads of sweat dotting the side of Hinata’s face, tracing all the way down his neck and throat before they disappear under his shirt, and there’s a light dust of red splayed across his nose and cheeks, big brown eyes staring directly into Kageyama’s own blueberry ones. And oh, with the hyper fixation already overwhelming his body, he can feel the clamminess of Hinata’s hand on his thigh, his pinkie now directly touching Kageyama’s bare skin as he gives his thigh a squeeze.

He jumps.

“What?” He _finally_ , finally manages out, mentally patting himself on the back for even managing to speak in this situation.

“I’ve been calling your name for, like, the past 5 minutes and you’ve _just_ responded.” Hinata replies, taking his hand off of Kageyama’s thigh to wipe his face, “are you okay?”

“What? Why wouldn’t I be okay? Why do _you_ keep calling my nam-“

“You’ve been zoned out for a bit Kageyama, we’ve been calling your name for a while, but you seem to be completely out of it.” Suga pipes in helpfully, giving the first year a lazy smile.

 _We?_ Tearing his eyes away from Hinata, Kageyama looks around him and sees everyone, including Coach Ukai turned in his direction, awaiting and patient. Realisation creeps in his mind, and suddenly, Hinata speaking in his normal (can you even call it that) voice makes sense. _How embarrassing._

“Oh.” He supplies uselessly, staring at the floor, “I am so sorry.” He doesn’t really know what to say, doesn’t really know what to do in this situation and he really doesn’t want to make eye contact with their Coach. What do you even do in a situation like this?

“Cat got your tongue, King? Daydreaming about someone special?” He hears Tsukkishima snicker to his left, followed by a faint “ _Tsukki_!” by Yamaguchi, before he’s drawn out of his daze again by their Coach.

“Kageyama, would you like to rest awhile? You seem to be a little out of it.” Coach addresses him in front of everyone, and the taller really wishes he could just crawl into some hole and die. Too much attention. Way too much unwarranted attention.

He opens his mouth to speak, but Coach beats him to it, “actually I think we’ll cut practice short today. The weather seems to be taxing on all of you, so we’ll continue again tomorrow. Don’t stay back too long if you’re going to be continuing with individual practice – I don’t wanna have to deal with anymore restless shenanigans tomorrow.” His smile is warmer than his words, and Kageyama is thankful that the attention is drawn away from him as the team gets up.

“Tsk Kageyama,” Hinata’s voice rings again in his ears, “you really should rest. You’re always telling me to take care of my body but the same goes for you, you idiot! I wanna be able to spike your normal tosses properly not some half-assed ones! They really don’t give you that same euphoric feeling!”

Kageyama grunts as he stands up, ready to lunge at Hinata, but also feeling extremely guilty at having practice cut short at his expense. Hinata notices him holding back, and pushes the youngers’ shoulders.

“Don’t-don’t mind it! Kageyamaaaaaa!”

“Shut up, you dumbass!” Kageyama pushes him back, wondering if these are the only words his mind conjures up, shoulders untensing as he hears the other giggle and dodge his kick. He smiles a little, _this is all your fault anyway,_ he thinks.

“Too obvious, King!” He hears Tsukkishima shout and yeah, he totally didn’t just pretend like he didn’t understand what he meant.

* * *

It’s around the time Hinata receives his first confession, does something other than uncomfortable butterflies settle in Kageyama’s gut. The girl is cute, he supposes, brown hair falling just below her shoulders, eyes a pretty hazel shade. She’s short too, shorter than Hinata, and Kageyama snorts - _how is that even possible_.

Him and Hinata are sitting in Hinata’s classroom during lunch for a change, away from those prying corridor eyes, and Kageyama thinks he prefers this isolation until the tiny girl comes trotting along, stopping right in front of Hinata’s seat.

“Shoyou-kun,” the fact that she uses Hinata’s first name already throws Kageyama off, but she continues to speak, voice impossibly soft as she holds out a small envelope, “I hope that you can accept this! I’ve liked you for a long time now!”

Embarrassment must’ve crept up at her, because her voice starts to sound a little shrill towards the end, and she practically flings the envelope in Hinata’s direction. Kageyama wants to laugh, not at her or because he’s mean, but just because he wants to laugh, so he looks over to Hinata to share his sentiment, but the feeling passes away as he examines Hinata’s flushed face.

Wait…he was actually affected by this?

The girl turns to run, but is swiftly stopped as Hinata latches his hand on her wrist, “wait!”

This feels like a scene out of those dramas Miwa used to watch, and Kageyama could do with an empty bucket to throw up in, but he keeps mute, keeping his expression schooled.

“Thank you.” Hinata says earnestly, and gives her that bright smile which has only ever been reserved for Kageyama when they do their freak-quick. It feels illegal to Kageyama, witnessing the smile aimed at someone else – he feels as if he’s watching something intimate, even though it was really just a confession (and Hinata hadn’t even properly accepted it yet..had he?).

The girl blushes violently and smiles, before literally sprinting out of the classroom as soon as Hinata lets go. Since when had Hinata even gotten that smooth around girls?

“WAAAAH!” Hinata screams as soon as the girl is away from earshot, cradling the envelope in his hands as his eyes dart between the taller boy and the confession, “I can’t believe this is my first confession! By a really pretty girl too!” He could probably outshine the sun and force it into unemployment with his dazzling smile, but Kageyama was not in the mood for playing the moon at all. 

“It could be a prank,” he says gingerly, voice gruff as Hinata’s head lolls to the side.

“Awh come on Kageyama! Don’t be a spoil-sport, I can sense the negativity looming around you like some nasty stench.” He scrunches his nose to prove his point, moving into Kageyama’s face. Tobio glowers at Hinata, but the glimmer in Hinata’s eyes start off the palpitations in his chest, and he looks away before he makes himself more vulnerable.

“How do you know it’s not a prank though?” He says again, eyeing the envelope with mild disinterest, “it could be to just make fun of you.”

Hinata rolls his eyes and laughs, “trust you to always be pessimistic, Bakageyama! You should always think positive when it comes to new stuff!”

“Easy for you to say with that hollow brain of yours,” Kageyama replies impassively, folding his arms on the table and resting his head on them.

“Was that a joke? It’s pretty hard to tell with that monotonous voice of yours.” Hinata counters cheekily, shuffling around in his seat, “so, should we open it?”

“We?” Kageyama echoes, peeking up from his rested position on the table, “that’s your confession. I don’t want anything to do with it.” Even to his own ears did his words sound bitter, but with the bile rising at the back of his throat, he couldn’t care less.

“Yes, _we_ ,” Hinata pointedly ignores the second statement, “you’re my best friend, so sit up and we can open this together.”

The excitement in his voice makes Tobio feel a little sour, but he sits up anyway, hand smushed against his cheek. _Best friend huh_.

Hinata chuckles and fumbles with the envelope, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.” He doesn’t give Kageyama the chance to react before he’s _oooha-ing_ again, holding something wrapped in one hand, and the letter in the other. He reads soundlessly though, and Kageyama is thankful for the silence. His gaze remains on the object resting in Hinata’s hand instead – there’s no more energy to deal with Hinata’s flushing face again.

“Awh.” Hinata doesn’t provide more detail than that, which is confusing because Hinata is loud and bold with everything he does, so Kageyama makes the decision to look up. There’s no red tint to the spikers face, just a small and simple smile gracing his lips. This was so…unlike Hinata. After thinking for a bit, the setter opts not to question it, and juts his chin to the heart-shaped object instead, “what’s that?”

“Oooh! I think it’s chocolate!” The blinding smile emerges on the shorter’s face again, and he falls back into the conversation they were having earlier, breaking the chocolate into two pieces. He gives half the heart to Kageyama, who takes it hesitantly, and unwraps half himself, biting down onto the broken piece.

“Oh my god Kageyama it’s got strawberry filling!” Hinata gushes for a split second, moaning a little at the taste before diving straight into his story again. The shorter continues to eat the chocolate with eagerness, and it drives Kageyama insane because it’s really annoying to see melted chocolate stuck on either side of his lips – how messy of an eater do you have to be to smear even the tiniest bit of chocolate on your lips? Tobio’s about to yell at him, but his fingers have a mind of their own as they hold the smallers chin in place, thumb grazing over the corners of his lips as he wipes the chocolate and licks it clean.

It’s only when hes comprehended there’s silence does the realisation of his actions settle in the inky-haired boys mind.

“W-what the hell Kageyama? What was that for?!” Hinata’s blushing, as in genuinely _blushing_ , wiping the back of his hand against his mouth.

“I don’t know okay!” Kageyama retaliates, spine tingly, “you eat like a damn toddler and it was getting on my nerves!”

“You didn’t need to- you can’t just do that!”

“Shut up! You’re a messy eater.. its not my fault I went with my instinct!”

Hinata rolls his eyes and then pouts, “well maybe I ate like that for a reason! Now there’s no remaining chocolate for me to lick.”

Kageyama sighs but he’s thankful, more thankful than he’ll ever admit, at how quickly Hinata could easily steer the direction of the conversation.

“Just take my half,” he says, pushing the leftover heart across the table, “I don’t like chocolate with filling anyway.”

He hears a gasp, and then the sound of the wrapper being undone. “You’re _so_ missing out, Bakageyama.”

Kageyama was sure he wasn’t. He’d had enough sweet stuff today.

* * *

They’re walking home from school like they do every day, coming to a halt at the intersection where they part. It’s colder than what is normal at this time of the year, with the sky darkening and the leaves on the trees rustling more vigorously than usual. Hinata turns to Kageyama and smiles, signalling his goodbye as he twists his cycle. Kageyama feels unnervingly guilty letting Hinata cycle home in this weather, he’s pretty sure it’s going to rain today, and the thought of having Hinata having to _climb_ up the hill to his house…yeah no, Kageyama’s not going to let that happen (he avoids thinking about how Hinata could actually cycle up the hill with minimal effort – hes got an abundance of stamina). He’s just worried for his friend because it’s cold and he doesn’t want the shorter getting ill. That’s all it is, he just wants Hinata to be in top condition to play volleyball with. That’s all there is to it. _No hidden feelings, no nothing nop-_

The first drop of rain lands straight on Hinata’s button nose, and Kageyama doesn’t realise hes been staring at the spiker for the past few minutes.

“I should get going,” the orange-haired frowns and gets on his bike, pushing his side-bag out of the way, “the last thing I wanna do is get drenched. See ya, Kageyama!”

“Hinata, wait!” The rain clearly picks up its space, Tobio wishing his brain would think faster so he wouldn’t be out here suffering with the shorter. He takes a deep breath, heart practically in his throat as he speaks out, “my house is closer. We can just go there.”

It’s pretty much pouring down with rain now, making Kageyama shiver as odd droplets trickle down the back of his shirt. Hinata blinks once, hair falling into his eyes as he nods and smiles at Kageyama. He reminds Tobio of a puppy; wet hair and excitement dawdling around him in puffy bursts. “Okay, let’s go then!” Hinata shouts, jumping a little at the sound of thunder, and Kageyama grabs his wrist and runs.

The race to Tobio’s house is almost fun, with no air of competition lingering around the two boys for once, just Hinata screaming all the way to Kageyama’s house as the rain continues its beat. They’re both positively soaked by the time they reach the Kageyama estate, but it’s nothing compared to how wet Hinata would’ve been if he’d cycled home; _I swear,_ Hinata tells him.

With the cycle parked neatly outside of the house, the two boys make their way in. Nerves return in the setter’s body, he’s never had a friend round before – _hell_ , he hasn’t ever even had someone he could call a friend, so he’s not sure what is deemed acceptable and what isn’t when a guest is present.

“Are your parents at work?” Hinata questions, taking off his shoes and stepping into the home.

“Yeah.” Kageyama replies awkwardly, straightening his and Hinata’s shoes before he follows the shorter into the home, “they’re both working until late.”

The spiker hums in response, observing the photos hung in the hallway.

_Oh no._

“No way! Kageyama!” There’s an excited look on Hinata’s face as he looks between Kageyama and then back at the photo on the wall, “No way is that you oh my god! Look at you holding that volleyball, that’s some death grip you’ve got there.” He laughs again, and Tobio needs to do something soon so he doesn’t see all the other baby photos on the wall.

Before he knows it, Hinata’s cooing again, “you really did come out of the womb looking tense but oh my god, you were adorable.”

“Stop looking at the photos,” Kageyama retorts weakly, “we’re both making the floorboards wet so hurry up and move, we gotta get changed, dumbass.”

“Okay! But you have to promise you’ll give me a house tour after we change though.” Hinata’s staring at him with those big, dumb brown eyes, making Kageyama wanna shoot himself. Why had he invited him round in the first place?

“Whatever.” He shoves the shorter up the stairs, the pumping of blood beating against his ears.

_This wasn’t a good idea_ , Kageyama thinks, pencil in hand as he watches the other boy finish the call with his mother.

“I’ll be back just before dinner if the rain stops. _Yes_ , ill be safe mum! Love you too!” He ends the call, and sits opposite Kageyama on the bed. “Are you seriously gonna make me do work?” Hinata asks, pouting.

The words jumble in Kageyama’s head, who’s currently sat cross legged, book resting on one leg, eyes boring into the spiker. Hinata is wearing _his_ clothes; an old pair of black shorts and a green shirt as his school clothes are hung to dry– and its all so _baggy_ on him. He doesn’t look small in a way that’s weak, because everyone knows that’s not true, but it’s just the lack of height which makes him look so incredibly tiny in Kageyama’s clothes.

Hinata runs his hand through his hair a couple of times, catching Kageyama’s eyes puncturing holes through him, “why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Kageyama finds himself saying without thinking, eyes running up and down Hinata before they rest at his eyes.

“Like, I killed your dog or something and you’re now gonna kill me,” Hinata replies, chuckling as his eyes glisten a little bit, “you still haven’t answered my question though – you’re _really_ gonna make me do schoolwork? You promised you would show me your house first!”

Had Hinata always been this pretty? It’s not like Kageyama would know, he doesn’t spend his time staring at his rival- _okay_ maybe he does but he’d never noticed just _how_ beautiful his friend really was. The dim lighting of the room casts a soft shadow on Hinata’s face, and his cheeks look so much rounder and softer, his lips a pretty pink – and Kageyama finds himself wanting to touch them.

“Okay, now you’re being weird Yama,” Hinata frowns, biting his lips in worry and the pink gradually transitions into an angry red, “did I do something to upset you? You’ve been such an airhead all day.” He crawls towards Tobio on the bed, the latter leaning back until his head makes contact with the headboard.

“No?”

“Then why aren’t you responding to anything I say?” He pouts again, and Kageyama finds himself unconsciously moving forward, wanting to kiss that pout right off his face.

And then everything clicks. Or maybe hes finally accepted his feelings because _fuck it_ , he likes Hinata, and he wants to be more than just a friend. More than just a best friend. He wants to kiss Hinata, wants to be the one to make him smile, wants to be the one to _receive_ that smile. Everything finally makes sense, and Kageyama mentally gives himself a high-five at the revelation.

“Hm. Thinking.” He says, still leaning forward, and he swears he can see Hinata’s cheeks turn a dusty rose. He’s even prettier from up close, with the way his honey eyes shine, and the corners of his mouth curve up into a smile.

“About what?” The spiker whispers, teasingly, also leaning forward. Kageyama’s eyes drop to his lips again, and he thinks about how soft his lips would feel against his, _how sweet they would taste-_

Kageyama yanks away from Hinata, the confession from a few days prior burnt into his mind, the chocolate that he had wiped off from Hinata still sickeningly sweet in his mouth. He couldn’t be doing this right now, Hinata didn’t even like him like that. What the hell was he thinking?

“Kageyama!” Hinata is whining at this point, arms folded across his chest, almost as if he was tired of Kageyama’s antics. Hinata looks at Kageyama’s stance and sighs.

Silence stretches for a bit, and for once, Kageyama decides to step out of his comfort zone and be a little riskier with his words. “What..what did you say to the girl?”

Stuttering. Great. _Way to go Tobio._

“What girl?” Hinata cocks his head, nose wrinkled as he gazes at Kageyama, “who are you talking about?”

“What do you mean ‘ _what girl’_?” Kageyama snaps, “the girl who confessed to you the other day!”

He can literally see the lightbulb light up on top of Hinata’s head, and then the shorter is laughing at him and shaking his head. Seriously, why is everyone always laughing at Kageyama?

“Oh I turned her down,” Hinata responds, and Kageyama really should not be this happy at those words.

“Why? She was pretty and it looked like you were into her too.”

Hinata giggles into his hand, “yeah, you’re right she was pretty! But I told her I like someone else. She was really accepting of the rejection though, bless.”

_Like someone else._

Kageyama swears he can hear his heart break, and he visibly deflates, “oh.” So Hinata did have someone after all. Maybe he should just bury his feelings and never face them again.

“Tch, you are _so_ stupid, Bakageyama,” there are hands on either side of Kageyama’s face, pulling him up to look directly into Hinata’s eyes again. The shorter leans down and presses a soft kiss to Tobio’s left cheek, smiling as he pulls back. Kageyama stills.

“Aren’t I obvious enough?” Hinata says, “or do I need to spell this out for you aswell?”

_Huh?_

Hinata takes the silence for confusion, and continues to speak, “I like you, Kageyama. More than in a friendly way.”

As expected, Kageyama’s heart bursts, and the heart palpitations are getting so intense that he forgets how to breathe. Hinata… _Hinata likes him._ More than in a friendly way.

Nah. This can’t be true.

“I don’t need your pity love, Hinata. Just because you know that I like you doesn’t mean you need to like me back.” He winces as the words leave his mouth and pushes Hinata back; eyes casted downwards to avoid looking at the other boy.

There’s a sigh from the other end, and then Hinata’s sitting on his lap, legs either side of his waist. “You’re so dense sometimes it’s unreal.” And then Hinata’s lips are pressing softly into Kageyama’s, and _holy shit_ they’re kissing. Like for real. Hinata’s lips are softer than he’s imagined, and the smaller tilts his head to the side, hands coming down to rest on the younger’s shoulders, as Kageyama winds his arms around Hinata’s waist and pulls him in closer. A pleased sound escapes Hinata’s throat, but he recovers quickly and presses flush against Kageyama’s body.

“Do you get it now?” Hinata murmurs against Kageyama’s lips, and the taller nods, chasing Hinata’s lips as the spiker pulls back. “I’ve liked you for ages now, you fool.”

“I..I’ve liked you too. For a long time.” Kageyama mutters, hands tentatively running down Hinata’s sides, settling in at his waist.

“I know.” Hinata whispers, hands returning to Kageyama’s face as he caresses his cheeks with his thumbs, “can you prove it to me though?”

And then their lips are aligned again, Hinata’s velvet lips slotted against his own. It’s far from perfect, and it’s a little awkward everytime their nose bump, but it’s just so _them_ which makes it so much better, and Kageyama can feel the fireworks erupt in his stomach. Hinata holds him impossibly close, hands sliding up and down Kageyama’s arms, panting and making desperate noises which only rise in pitch as they continue to kiss, but something in Kageyama snaps when Hinata moans out a breathy _“Tobio”_ in between kisses, and he presses his lips more feverishly against the other, using the temporary momentum to push Hinata down onto the bed. He pulls away for a second, letting Hinata breathe as he decorates the others face with open-mouthed kisses, dragging his lips down and settling at the juncture between the spikers neck and shoulders.

The tremor that runs through Hinata’s body fires Kageyama up even more, but he leans back, softly this time, pressing chaste pecks onto the others bruised lips. “You taste so sweet,” he murmurs, resting on one elbow as the other hand comes up to run through Hinata’s fluffy hair. It’s always been one of his favourite things about the shorter’s appearance, soft and inviting and bright, exactly what Hinata was made of. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Stop that.” Hinata reddens underneath him, flush continuing underneath his top, as he gazes up at Kageyama with hazy golden eyes, “you’re so cheesy. Who would’ve thought.”

“You make me cheesy.” Kageyama finds himself saying, and then dips down again, savouring Hinata’s candy lips until his head becomes dizzy with the honey taste.

He loves him too much to care about the heart threatening to spill past his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this far it means a lot! please leave some kudos and comments -they would be highly appreciated hehe ♡  
> oh I also realised this isn’t meant to be sexual at all ughhh I know the writing is a lil risqué but they’re first years and first kiss I didn’t realise until I read the fic for like the 20th time..just imagine them to be 16/17 but first year snndksbdn


End file.
